Something Sensible
Something Sensible is one of the possible final missions of Grand Theft Auto V. This mission is triggered if Franklin chooses the option A'' (Kill Trevor). Overview After choosing option A, Franklin meets Trevor at the oil field where Trevor laments how Michael had been backstabbing towards him and how he and Franklin are friends, only to see Franklin turn a gun towards him saying that he was the crazy one, not Michael or Franklin, and he would most likely end up getting all three of them killed. Baffled, Trevor remarks on how he has done nothing but be truthful to Franklin, which the latter accepts but does not let down the gun. Betrayed again, Trevor then makes a run for it around the city and eventually the oil fields, with Franklin chasing him. Franklin would then call Michael for help, where he will show up and bump Trevor into a gas tanker, rupturing it and covering Trevor in gas. Broken, both physically and mentally, Trevor limps away from the car and remarks how he thought he had already seen the one "Judas", but he is in fact surrounded by them. With no where to go, he demands to be put down, where upon Franklin then shoots the gas, beginning to incinerate Trevor, causing him to roll on the floor before the tank explodes, killing him instantly. If Franklin takes too long and doesn't shoot, Michael will shoot him instead. Michael and Franklin reflect on how crazy Trevor was and it was this constant craziness which led to his demise. Shortly after, they split up before Franklin sarcastically remarks the event as an "illuminating experience", which Michael counters by telling him to survive, and everything else is "bullshit". They then walk away from each other, as the credits roll in with a view of the city. Gold Medal Objectives Judas! - Kill Trevor Notes *The player cannot play as Trevor anymore after the completion of this mission. *Even if the player shoots Trevor in the head, he will still scream when lit on fire. *If Franklin doesn't shoot Trevor, Michael will. *Trevor takes no damage during the chase. *The player receives a call from Steve Haines after this mission, announcing that Merryweather has lost its licence to operate in the state. *Franklin receives an e-mail from Lamar Davis asking who had killed Trevor. Franklin replies that government agents had killed Trevor. *The player also receives two calls from Jimmy De Santa, one for Franklin and one for Michael. *Jimmy will no longer go on friend activities with Michael or answer his calls due to him being upset that he killed Trevor. *The player receives a text from Lester Crest after this mission, explaining that he split Trevor's cut from The Big Score between Michael and Franklin. *Similar to choosing option B (Killing Michael), the characters will no longer be able to hang out with each other after the event. In this case, Michael assures Franklin that they are still friends, but when the characters bump into each other it is revealed that the situation has affected Michael more than he would normally admit, and claims that he "needs some time". *Michael will receive a message from Ron about Trevor's death. He will curse Michael for his actions and claim that he has lost everything, his best friend and the business they built. Michael will reply to it that he's assuming it's a spam, and telling Ron not to try contact him again. Trivia *During the chase, Franklin will repeatedly shout these lines. **"Hey Trevor!"'' **''"Oh so you goin' run from me huh?"'' **''"Where you going huh homie?"'' **''"Pull over, let's talk!"'' **''"Eh, let's do this in a quiet place homie!"'' **''"Trevor, dog!"'' *''"Don't Come Close" by Yeasayer plays at the end of this mission, in the beginning of the ending credits. *During the chase, Trevor would shout these lines when you get close enough to him during the chase. **"You snake!"'' **''"I'll come back and gut you!"'' *It's ironic that in Fresh Meat, Franklin tells Michael that he, "burned every motherfucker he ever known" and in this ending, Trevor burns to death. *In the end of the mission Lamar Down, Franklin asks Steve Haines what he wants from him, jokingly asking if it's something like killing the president. Haines replies that it's, "something more sensible", which is what inspired the name of this mission. *Some players actually prefer to do this mission as a way to avenge the death of Johnny Klebitz. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough ENDING A Something Sensible|Something Sensible Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:End Missions